1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an apparatus for remote communication. More specifically, the apparatus is adapted to convey information pertaining to the operator with respect to the locale of the apparatus and/or a remote device in communication with the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable computing apparatus, such as laptop computers and personal digital apparatus, are commonly used for remote computing needs and communication with computer systems and networks. A person utilizing such apparatus can enter data into the apparatus as long as the apparatus has an input device and source of power.
Many known portable computing apparatus also contain communication electronics, such as a modem, which enable the operator to send and receive data to and from the apparatus and other computer systems or networks. Most modems require the operator to physically connect their apparatus to a telecommunication link. However, recently developments for communication apparatus capable of transmitting and receiving data from a remote device through a wireless connection include radio frequency transceivers. Accordingly, portable computing apparatus, which enable operators to remotely communicate with other devices and transmit data to and receive data from other devices, is common in the art.
There are several apparatus that enable remote communication. For example, laptop computers enable people to do computing from a relatively compact personal computer and transmit data through a connection to a network or other computer system. Similarly, personal digital apparatus with communications hardware enable users to do remote computing on a more limited basis and to transmit files to remote device through a communications connection to a computer network. However, neither the laptop nor the personal digital apparatus is designed to account for the physical environment of the unit in which the embedded processor is housed, and to communication the physical environment to the operator. In addition, laptops, personal digital apparatus, and similar computing apparatus are not generally designed to enable wireless communication with another remote device other than computer apparatus or enable bi-directional communication with such apparatus. Accordingly, what is desired is an embedded processor, which can be worn on a body part of the user, that enables remote wireless communication with a remote device while accounting for the physical environment and positioning of the processor.